


Unholy desires

by IvvyQueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, watch out for the smut and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: An encounter by chance, she seeked to help his agitation from the fight. The demon lord, in a moment unseen by none other than him and her, caved in for a moment. Too many days after, the craving turns greater, harder to deal with, and perhaps a second encounter will lead to something more.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Unholy desires

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it.**

Hundreds of slaughtered bodies laid around him in enlarging circles of blood and guts, the stench of decay besmirched the once-again calm night. Dollops of ripped enemy flesh hung from his teeth, his track leading away from the battlefield. His white fur stainless and perfect despite the massacre he performed in. His furred shield, mokomoko, flowed gently with the wind, his crimson eyes ricochet from lifeless husk to husk as he assured there was not a single soul spared.

Sesshomaru’s claws cleaned against the dirt, stepping into the cold sea to get rid of the blotches of red liquid under his paws and inside his teeth. The taste of plasma and gore exchanged for that of salt and sand, not pleasant in the slightest but easier to deal with. A low growl emerging from his thick throat as he headed east, his kingdom at ease from any attacks once more, looking to get away from the lands he ought to care and protect.

_They were fools for thinking they could have gotten past me._ He thought, the distance between his steps widening, from a quiet walk to a resounding gallop across the prairie. His uneven tongue dripping non-toxic saliva onto the ground as it hung from its mouth, hot breaths panted with anger.

But even such statement was not enough to make him feel better in the slightest. Overcome not with guilt, but with disappointment.

_I should be proud._ He thought, as after all _his_ kingdom could rest easy tonight, knowing its Lord kept it safe. But he wasn’t. He felt like it was not enough; he was supposed to be the perfect killer, born and raised to wage wars, to win them all in which he partakes in.

But never once did he wage one himself, only going as far as following his defunct father’s orders in real conflict, and ever battle he faced and won could be hardly considered a war, even if they were abundant. 

Abundant, yet never gratifying.

His blood boiled, sprinting within the woodland that separated his lands from the rest. The thicket flourished bright green as the moon grazed the land with her celestial beauty, ever-silvery and dignified. The trail a little wrecked with his weight, the muscularity of his canine body shuddered with rage and the bitter cold of the night.

He travelled dozens of miles in a matter of minutes, his heart raced furious as it thumped against his ribcage.

_Insignificant! Every single one of these battles is meager!_ He paced in circles, snarling and barking with animosity, his voice mixed in with the deep grunts of his demonic dog form. His paws stomped the ground until he tired himself out, laying down as his body gave in to its fatigue. His long ears and flossy tail lowered in a moment of bleakness, granting himself a chance to rest on the cool grass, dewdrops damping his paws and underside.

Minutes passed; his eyes anchored to the full moon, basking in her light. His rest short-lived when the sound of light steps came by; it belonged neither to warrior nor to an animal, the crunching of leaves under them gave away to a steady, two-legged rhythm. His nose caught the creature’s essence; feminine and exotic, unlike anything else he’d sniffed before but not the first time he breathed that aroma.

Kagome’s visit to her own time came to an end, she was ready to head back to the Edo period. Dressed not in modern clothing but in her miko attire, the typical white kosode and red hakama, she walked towards Sesshomaru with no knowledge of his presence, as his aura could not be felt as long as he remained transformed, for it turned physical as a whole. Blissfully unaware of the demon she was to encounter in less than a minute, she skipped down the usual dirt path.

_It’s the Shikon Miko. What is she doing here?_ His head lifted from the ground, tracking her movements down to the moment she found the colossal dog right in front of her. He thought of how he related to her in the present. Though he had a decent amount of respect for the miko in their first encounters, proving her strength despite her human life, in recent months they had drawn closer. He tended to drift towards her when he visited, even if he knew Rin was not nearby. 

‘‘Holy crap!’’ Kagome shrieked, unbearably loud, as she finally saw him. His silky ears folded back in annoyance, but Sesshomaru understood he was quite the sight to marvel at- or scream at in her case. She fell back, crawling away with fear and panic until she finally recognized him.

‘‘Sesshomaru?.. Sesshomaru! Thank God, I thought it was someone else!’’ She snickered with relief, getting up from the ground with her backpack strapped tight. ‘‘I didn’t expect to see you tonight, what are you doing here?’’ She inquired, sitting next to the demon dog, who barely shot her a glance.

‘‘This one is… trying to calm down.’’ His baritone came out in a growl; in the present condition Sesshomaru could form coherent words, but only if he tried hard enough, as it was nowhere near as easy as it could be in his humanoid shape.

‘‘Calm down?’’ She looked back at the demon, whose claws were digging into the ground, slowly but desperately, his multiple fangs bared clear for her sight. The uneasy swish of his tail, the fact he had yet to change into his humanoid form, it all gave away to a possible frustration; she could not figure out where it stem from but traced, instead, to a solution that seemed to work fine with Sesshomaru’s half-brother.

Her memory recalled to a ritual she had learned, to ease worries and make nightmares disappear; sure she had attempted it before but with Shippo and Inuyasha only, never with one as strong as Sesshomaru, the demon Lord of the West. The same who she had grown very close to.

‘‘Perhaps I can help you out.’’ She smiled up, approaching the demon lord with ease. His eyebrow raised but his expression did not change, crimson eyes squinting at her, awaiting for a full explanation or suggestion.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome set the backpack on the ground, moving the white sleeves back to expose her arms; her hands reached to pet his face, fingers tracing the magenta stripe on the corner of his mouth; his eyes shot wide open, body rocketing to his feet as he bellowed loudly towards the miko. She puffed her chest, not an ounce of fear in her eyes with her arms crossed over her white kosode, indignation written all over.

‘‘I am **not** a pet, miko!’’ His words came out in a deafening bark, she held back from flinching, but her ears rung with pain at his booming snarl.

‘‘Well duh! I am not trying to pet you! I’m trying to use my aura to soothe yours! Jeez, you’re so quick to judge…’’ His snarling ceased and his mouth shut close, realizing he had mistaken her compassion for disrespect. Tracing her up and down with a serene gaze, he lowered himself to the ground, turning to face her front. Kagome’s smile returned, his disposition towards her made her gleam with pride, as Kagome knew she could get through him and his odd temperament.

‘‘Apologies, miko. I… misread your action for one of insolence.’’

‘‘It’s all good, I should have clarified first, now…’’ She stepped close again, smiling as her arms extended at him.

He inched his face closer, the lilac moon on his forehead at her hand’s reach now that he allowed her near. Her hand and his markings twinkled turquoise and gold, respectively; her azure eyes closed as she focused on helping him. Though she could not see, she felt the fur turn into petal-soft skin, the warmth sent off by the transformation made her shudder at the change of febricity; she eased into him and moved closer, eyes shut close with absorption until his deep voice broke the silence.

‘‘Miko, you may open your eyes now; the action was impeccable.’’ She opened one, then the other, her face beaming with pride as she gazed at him; the light of accomplishment glowing throughout her body. Sesshomaru was back to his graceful beauty, his aureate eyes skimming over from the miko’s rosy cheeks to her blue eyes. She moved her hand from his forehead to his jaw, pulling back with a faint blush across her face.

He stretched his hands, clawed digits cracking each other. His Tensaiga and Bakusaiga strapped and sheathed to his left, mokomoko above the right of his body. Looking at the moon for a fraction of time before he turned back to her.

‘‘Yes! I’m so happy to see it worked with you too! Wasn’t sure it would but hey, worth a try, right?’’ She held her hand out, palm-up as she awaited for him to return the high-five. But instead, he spoke again.

‘‘You have this Sesshomaru’s sincere thanks; your ritual truly helped bring peace of mind to me.’’ With a sincere praise, his clawed grip took her hand into his, lifting it up to his lips, a dream-worthy kiss placed on her knuckles. Her heart jumped into a frenzy, blood rushing to her face in a matter of seconds; her knees turned weak at the lingering touch, which only seemed to broaden as time paused.

‘‘O-Oh please Sesshomaru, it was noth-thing!’’ Spluttered Kagome, swooning in part by his action and another part by his closeness; unnoticed until the kiss brought her back to reality.

‘‘Nonsense. If you are ever in need of aid, have no hesitation to seek this one’s help; for anything at all.’’ He said with a gallant smile, disarming and captivating as only Sesshomaru’s could be. _Has he ever looked this charming?_ She wondered, her hand lowering not to her side, but brought close to her chest, held tight around the wrist with the other.

‘‘U-um, will you head back now?’’ Kagome asked, eyes darting behind him for a moment. ‘‘The village is across the mountain path we built not long ago, you could.. come and rest in the spare bedroom.’’

‘‘I would adore that,’’ He said moving closer, absent-minded as he played with one of her dark locks.

‘‘But doleful as it is, I must head back to my lands for some unfinished business.’’ Her blush was buried under a soft, disappointed _oh…_, his fingers caressed her face in an attempt to comfort her, though it just sent her back into a flustered state.

‘‘I will make sure to visit you first when I come in a few days, miko.’’ He reassured her, his touch pulled away only to leave her aching for his warmth. ‘‘Rest easy tonight and… Farewell, Kagome.’’ 

‘‘Goodnight, Sesshomaru…’’ She watched him bow his head a little, before turning on his heel and riding on the wind, heading to his lands in the nation of the rising sun. She shivered and hugged herself, every single touch of his still tickling her skin. _Handsome bastard…_ She cursed him, biting her lower lip, rushing to get back to her home, arms clutching tight to her backpack once more to prevent from touching further down. Her steps lead back to the village, the coziness of her house welcoming her from the colder night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like promised, he returned days after, and left after sunset. Neither talked about their encounter a few moons ago, though his actions spoke different from before. If Kagome had to guess, he was acting like a protector or guardian of sorts, but she couldn’t understand why; she did not feel like the ritual was worth the effort of swearing to guard her or something, but she was human and not a demon after all, so it must have meant _something_ to him.

However, if there was one thing Kagome was sure of, is that something in her clearly changed about the way she looked at him. The nights felt colder, lonelier; he had acted so tenderly and gentleman-like, the imprint Sesshomaru left only a bigger ache for _him_. She had not felt such caress in so long, her half-demon love ages ago broken off, that such act led her to yearn for the older brother.

_It must have meant something for him, but does it mean the same for me?..._ She questioned as she rolled under the blankets, curling up with them in an attempt to gain some much-needed warmth. Her legs shook with the cold and something more, eyes shut close with enough strength to give her a light headache if she kept it up.

She glanced at the ceiling once the shut-eye did not work, her hands lowering into her stomach, trying to imitate how his sharp claws would feel against her skin.

More than once she blamed her impure acts on desperation, on carnal desires only, but truth be told there was more to it than meets the eye. Her heart faltered and skipped several beats the more she thought of him, when the nights were quiet and she felt awfully _alone_. She could imagine how a night with him would be and that was easy enough, but nothing compared to the thought of cuddling in his arms; of what his embrace could feel like, during the pillow-talk.

Was he just as tender as the touches he gave that night days ago? Protective and a tight-hugger? Did he enjoy kissing the neck of his lovers and leaving lovemarks? Would he-

‘‘D-Damn it! I won’t get any sleep if I keep this up…’’ Kagome shook her head and her thoughts, talking to herself in the moonlit bedroom. Standing up from the ground, she took her small oil lamp and lit it up with a match she picked from the box nearby, brought from her time. Her eyes fixated on the tiny flame, seeking to focus on it, and only it.

_Just focus on the flame, there’s nothing else but the flame._ She repeated, over and over, inside her head. 

But alas, destiny is cruel and mischievous. Her night was soon to have company yet again.

_Nothing but the flame-_ The sound of hammering on her door caught her off-guard; a second one got her on her feet. She could feel his presence on the other side, his powerful aura. There was hesitation in her actions and inactions, palpitations made the blood rush faster through her veins. Swallowing her fear, she opened the door to greet the demon dog.

‘‘Good evening, miko.’’ His greeting was kind though monotone; her eyes widened in awe at the sight of him, not because he looked particularly dazzling or more handsome than ever. All the opposite, Sesshomaru was _drenched_ from head to toe; every inch from his silver cascade of hair, to his elegant white and red kimono, doused with water. She shot him a puzzled look, muffling a laugh with her hand. 

‘‘He-hello Sesshomaru, is there s-something I can help you with?’’ Her amusement grew tenfold, her question stifled partially by her hand covering her mouth. Although his face was impassive, she caught his eyebrow twitching for the quarter of a second, the demon lord clearly insulted by his state, and her reaction to it.

‘‘Indeed you may; this one was hoping you’d be kind enough to allow me to sear in here.’’ He moved his bangs a little in order to look at the miko properly. She stared in silence for a few moments before snapping into reality.

‘‘Of course!- I mean, please come in.’’ She stood aside to grant him entrance, his body dripping onto the wooden floor with water droplets aplenty. Her eyes looked for a dry spot, none in sight. 

Kagome glanced outside, the ground- except for where he stood- was dry but not barren, the grass a beautiful green shadowed by the dark sky. She looked further and no dewdrops either, the air was bleak at most; multiple questions arose in her head over why he looked like a swamp prince rather than the moon prince.

‘‘So… mind if I ask why you-’’

‘‘Appear like I waltzed straight out of the ocean?’’ He cut her off, draining the water out of his hair outside before reaching for the top of his robes. ‘‘The answer lies in two sentences: Rin wanted to swim, Rin doesn’t know how to swim yet.’’

Her muffled laugh now echoed through the humble home, raucously. She doubled over and clutched to the table with mirth, running out of breath as her laughter carried on for never-ending seconds. Sesshomaru frowned and continued undoing the top, hanging the wet kimono to dry on the rope each house has up for that purpose. 

‘‘Oh crap.. that was so good to hear…’’ She wiped the tears off the corner of her eyes, panting for air as she reached for a towel to hand over. Her eyes skimmed to a fluffy white one, brought back from her own time; Kagome knew it would be favorable to use such, as it could absorb every drop from his body.

But as she turned to face him, oh how she cursed herself for not covering her eyes before so. He was angry, naked whole from the waist up; his golden hues glaring at her, slit pupils moved low in contrast with his chin, which he tilted up. She traced every toned inch that her eyes could gawk at, from his pectorals, to his lean- but not skinny -arms, his chiseled abdomen and-

‘‘Your mockery of this one’s actions are not appreciated, miko,’’ He walked towards Kagome, a frown still on his face while trying to ignore her libidinous stare; her arms acted on autopilot as they handed over the towel, while her eyes remained perfectly still on him. Her face turned red, lips pressed back together, her fingers grabbing a second towel for his hair.

‘‘Though… even I must admit it’s most amusing.’’ A little smile formed on his lips and Kagome swore she could have fainted there and then. With the excuse ready at the tip of her tongue, she reached back and wrapped the ends of his long silver mane in the second towel; she watched and waited for him to flinch, to stop her or pull away. None of that came.

‘‘Are you carrying on with that, or is my backside that glorious to marvel at?’’ His smile turned into a smirk, quipping at the flustered miko. Her eyes shot down with embarrassment as she stuttered an answer out.

‘‘So-sorry, I was just, um… waiting to s-see if that bothered you?’’

‘‘Not at all, miko. Proceed with ease.’’ He glanced back outside, drying his arms and neck while she reached higher on his hair. She eyed the only scar on his body, right where his half-brother had cut off his arms over three years ago. She felt her stomach drop with guilt, unaware of the minor shivers her cold fingers sent down his back, when they no longer held his hair.

‘‘I did not expect for you to dare and touch me that way, miko…’’ He didn’t turn around, letting himself enjoy her touch as he had seen her indulge on his more than a week ago.

‘‘Sorry! I just, I just…’’ She traced over his shoulder blades, a shuddering breath escaping. Her sentence laid unfinished in the air, her thumb reached to caress the magenta stripes that pointed to his ribs. Her lips cleaved as a soft, deep moan departed from him.

She hesitated, but continued down, fingers traced the edges until, in a careless instant, they rubbed the magenta itself.

She flinched as Sesshomaru’s instincts kicked in. His hands pinned her against the wall, sharp fangs bared as his eyes glowed with lust. Warm breathes exchanged between the craving duo, lips mere inches afar until the demon lord began to pull away.

‘‘Pardon me, miko..’’ His claws left the wooden wall, leaving fresh claw marks on it instead of her. ‘‘I shouldn’t have pinned you in such a manner, the stripes are rather… sensitive. I will-’’

‘‘Take me, please..’’

For a moment, Sesshomaru wondered if he’d heard the miko right. She asked, no, _begged_ for him to trap her once more. He moved close, his grip on her wrists tightened as his face buried against the skin of her neck. All the teasing traces of his lips on her flesh, the tantalizing of her aroma as he breathed it in more; they felt greedy in their touch yet restrained, waiting to see who would truly give in first.

‘‘Say it again, Kagome.’’ Ordered Sesshomaru, the smirk returning to his face, moving away from her neck to meet her azure gaze. ‘‘I want to hear you begging more.’’

‘‘Please take me, Sesshomaru…’’ Kagome pleaded with all of her pride and restrictions gone. Ego vanished, such words were all it took for the demon lord to be all over the human girl. His lips met hers with fervent passion, prurient tongue invading her mouth. With her sex damping the fabric of her underwear, concealed under the white and red miko attire, she buried a moan on the demon dog’s mouth.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss as they tiptoed back into her bedroom. She felt her weight lifted off the ground, his arms now carrying her as they slipped under her legs and behind her back. He proceeded to strip her off of her white kosode. Goosebumps were sent all over torso when his fingers ran over it, tender as they had been nights before. brassier unclasped and thrown to the ground.

‘‘You’re pent up, and so stressed too..’’ His words mixed with the kisses on her breasts, his silver locks tickling her sensitive side along with his claws. His hands slipped under her hakama, pulling them off her legs. ‘‘How long have you been like this?’’

Her gaze averted in shame, words unable to come out until his kisses connected on her neck.

‘‘A-Ahh! Too l-long!..’’ Her hand curled into a fist, torso arching up against his chest. He was tormenting her, rendering her helpless as her need grew more, and she was enjoying every instant of it, if not more than he was.

But her appetite, surpassed only by her wits, had caught hold of his sash in a moment of distraction from the demon’s part. His pointy ears twitched and moved back, noticing what she had undone in his obliviousness. He locked eyes with her and kissed her cheek, her message clear-cut. 

The rest of their clothing fell on the floor, his weight on top while his hips moved against hers. Wrapping a strong arm around her waist, he awaited for permission; it came in a slight nod, followed by a muffled sob as he entered her. Soothing kisses on her shoulders seeked to dull the initial pain, her quivering legs moved to wrap around his hips.

Her sob eventually drowned out with the moans; his thrusts reaching deep inside her, pulses could be felt inside her abdomen at the sound of his thighs hitting hers. She dug her nails in his back, his drive turning rougher, desperate to mate and claim every inch of her. Waves of pleasure coursed through their bodies in equal measures.

‘‘Sesshomaru!’’ When she called out his name, his sclera turned red, pupils dilated, irises travelled from golden hues to dark turquoise. His fangs drew blood out of her flesh as they buried, white pain veiled with the immense ecstasy of being taken Kagome had coursing through her veins. 

Their obscene sounds echoed through the house with nothing to drown them out. Louder and louder, his guttural whine sent shivers down her spine. 

Her climax arrived first, latching onto him as his hair tickled her trembling body. He slowed and tried to pull out, only to be stopped by the miko, who wouldn’t let him go at all. They would be thankful the next morning, that her house was pretty separate from the rest.

‘‘K-Keep it in, please…’’ Her request came out between breaths, chest rising and falling. Her hands caressed the stripes on his cheeks, bringing him close for a more affectionate kiss. His heart sped up but his lips gladly returned it, his momentum returning as he thrusted in her once more. 

The pleasure dragged out enough to allow her for a second climax, though much gentler than the first, followed right after by his own. His toned arms trembled as his fangs buried in her again, his warm peak dripping out of her sex as his erection slid out. She felt her heart ache when his warmth left her, seemingly about to leave her alone in the cold once more. Her body turned to rest on its side, facing the wall as tears appeared at the corner of her eyes.

_I’m such an idiot. How could I-_ Her thought interrupted by the feeling of his arms wrapping around her, pulling her into a doting embrace. Her face flushed pink as his lips pecked the back of her neck, and she glanced down to feel him placing the same fluffy towel she offered him, between her legs. His tongue licked the blood from where his teeth bit into, his hands rested one on her hips, the other pushing mokomoko off his shoulder, to be used as a pillow.

‘‘I thought you were going to leave me…’’ She curled up, making herself smaller in his hold. The stress as she referred to herself was caught by the demon lord, who tilted her chin up as he planted a chaste kiss on her mouth. The kisses went back to her minuscule wound inflicted by him, seeking to help her heal faster from his roughness.

‘‘Not this time,’’ He licked the blood of his lips, playing with her dark locks as her face buried in the crook of his neck. ‘‘Nevermore…’’ He murmured. With a smile on her face, Kagome drifted into slumber, warm and safe in the arms of her newfound beloved.


End file.
